Snowflakes and Heartaches
by TheVampyNeko
Summary: It's been one year since the guardians defeated Pitch Black and Valentine's Day is just around the corner. But when a new enemy arises threatening the children of the world the guardians will need the help of the spirit of love herself, Cupid. Is love stronger than hate? Jack Frost will soon find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Name**: Cupid (or Cue as she is called) Valarie Love

**Age:** 216

**Personality**: Loving, sweet, mischievous, fun, clumsy, childish

**Occupation:** Spirit of Love

**Likes:** Fun, sweets, mischief, the warm feeling of love, snow, Jack Frost, Freedom

**Dislikes:** Hate, spicy things, rules, people who are cold towards others, not getting her way

**Powers and Abilities**: Power over love and flight

**Weapons**: Bow and magic arrows

**General Info**

Cupid is the Guardian of love. On Valentine's day Cupid uses her magic arrows to help people fall in love. She can't make them fall in love, she can only help them. Cupid has a big heart and that is probably why the man in the moon chose her to be Cupid. Cupid holds resentment toward the man in the moon and refuses to listen to anything he tells her or wants her to do. Cupid doesn't tend to hang around any of the other guardians that much (though she does have a close relationship with each of them). This is probably due to her not being an actual guardian. Even though she is known as the guardian of love she isn't an actual guardian. The children of the world don't care for all the mushy love stuff Cupid does, so they don't believe in her. This upsets her greatly because she loves children more than anything. Cupid used to be human, though she remembers nothing of it. All she knows is her heart is broken and she doesn't know why. This leads her to be angry at the man in the moon.

**Appearance**

Cupid has pale skin, lavender eyes and short bubblegum colored hair. Her hair almost reaches her shoulders and spikes out a bit. The bangs of her hair fall in her eyes. She wears an icy blue head band in her hair which helps to keep her bangs out of her eyes. It's the only thing on her that's not pink or red.

Cupid wears a pink spaghetti strap tank top and a pink pleated skirt with red leggings. She is often seen without shoes even in the coldest weather.

Human Cupid or Valarie Love had light brown hair and hazel eyes. Her skin was a bit pinker then it is now but not much.

**Personality**

Cupid is very sweet and loves to have fun even though she can be a bit clumsy. She is often found playing among children when not doing her job. Though she is a sweet person Cupid is also very mischievous and has quite the temper. Cupid enjoys messing with Jack every chance she gets and Jack returns the favor. Out of all the guardians Jack Frost is the only one that seems to understand Cupid and how she feels about the children not believing in her. Jack will often make it snow on Valentine's Day just to cheer Cupid up. It usually works.

**Powers and Abilities**

Cupid has the power over love, which means she can see the love within people's hearts. She is able to warm the heart simply by touching a person or when dealing with kids a kiss on the cheek or head. When hit with one of Cupids magic arrows you gain the courage to tell the one you love just how much they mean to you. Cupid can mend broken hearts with her arrows, but only if there is still a small drop of love in the heart.

Relationships

**The Easter Bunny**- Bunnymund and Cupid are very close. They both love to make Jack mad though Bunnymund eases up on Jack when Cupid is around. Bunnymund tends to protect Cupid much like an older brother, especially when it's Jack teasing her.

**Santa Clause**- North tends to treat Cupid like a child. This is probably due to her being the youngest of them all and that she acts like a child, throwing fits, whining, and getting upset when things don't go her way. Cupid loves North like a crazy uncle and gives him hugs frequently even though he scolds her often for misbehaving.

**The Tooth Fairy**-Tooth and Cupid are like sisters. Being the only girls of course their close. Cupid adores Tooth and also looks up to her as a big sister. Tooth seems to be the only guardian that believes that Cupid will become a guardian one day. And because of this Cupid hasn't giving up on herself yet.

**The Sandman**-Sandy and cupid are good friends. Cupid enjoys watching Sandy play with his magic dust and loves to make him mad by saying that she doesn't understand him. She actually doesn't.

**Jack frost**-Jack and Cupid are very close. They both know the feeling of not being seen and thus understand each other. Cupid loves it when Jack makes it snow on Valentine's Day and enjoys watching him frost things. Jack and Cupid are both mischievous and pull pranks on each other every chance they get. Cupid also has feeling towards Jack and this is probably the reason she avoids spending much time with the guardians. The only one who knows how she feels about Jack is Bunnymund who teases her about it. Cupid hasn't seen Jack since he became a guardian. That was a year ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I sat on the top of a statue watching couples walk by hand in hand as they talked about the upcoming Holiday, Valentine's Day. I smiled to myself as I thought about how many couples I'd get to help out this year. I hope down and land perfectly on the snow covered ground. Jack Frost must have done that before I arrived in town.

By the way, I'm Cupid. You've probably heard of me, especially on Valentine's Day. You probably think of me as a little baby angel flying around in nothing but a diaper shooting people with magic arrows making them fall in love, right? Well you're wrong. You know that feeling you had when you were little and saw your first love for the very first time? That was me. Or how about that warm feeling you get when you're snuggled up with the one you love by a fire on a cold winter night? Yeah, that's me too. You see I don't make people fall in love. I can't. The love is already there, I just give it a boost. It's my job to watch over and protect the pure love of people's hearts young and old. I'm the spirit of love and I take pride in what I do, even if no one believes in me.

"Jack Frost," I start walking down the street looking for anyone that might need a boost from me. "Wonder what you're doing now that you're a guardian." Used to Jack would pop up by now and start a snowball fight with me, but I haven't seen him since he was made the guardian of fun. That was a year ago. I let out a sigh and stop walking.

"Hey, leave my sister alone!" I turn around at the voice a young boy. He was standing in front of a little blonde girl whom I presumed to be his younger sister. There were three other boys standing in front of him. They had to be bullies. I saw this kind of thing far too much. Kids picking on kids younger than themselves made me mad.

"Give it back right now." The boy demanded as he extended his right hand.

"No." The biggest bully waved something in the air. I flew over to get a better look. It was a picture of a big bunny; at least I think that was what it was. It could have been a kangaroo. It was clear that the little girl, probably only two or three had drawn it. "The Easter Bunny isn't real. You both need to grow up." The bully was about to rip the drawing but I grabbed it and brought it back to the little girl. To them it was probably like a gust of wind had grabbed it instead. The little girl grabbed the drawing and began to beam from ear to ear. I smiled then turned to the bullies. Who were clearly freaked out by what just happened.

I decided to teach these punks a lesson, so I made a few snowballs and chunked them at the three bullies. They fell flat on their butts and quickly looked around to see who had thrown them. Seeing no one around to have thrown them, the punks ran away screaming.

I smiled as I knelt down next to the little girl. She was smiling and so was her brother. I could see the love they had for each other and that is what makes my job so wonderful. Seeing the love in people's hearts and helping that love grow. And it's moments like this that make it all worthwhile.

"Sophie, are you okay?" The boy helped his sister up and she nodded.

"Yeah Jamie, I'm fine." She was definitely three, just starting to talk good. "And look! My picture of the Easter Bunny is okay!" _So that's what it was, the Easter Bunny. _I should have known.

"Good. Remember Sophie, the Easter Bunny is real no matter what anyone tells you. You've got to believe. Always believe." The boy smiled at his sister, took her by the hand and they walked off. I smiled to myself. _That's right kid. Always believe. _I turned and started to walk off when I heard the little girl say, "Thank you!" I ignored it. She couldn't see me so she couldn't have been talking to me.

I jumped up into the air and landed smack on my rear end. "What the," I tried it again and got the same result. "Why can't I fly?" I figured it was nothing so I began to walk again.

**Somewhere in Argentina **

Kids play at a park as dark clouds begin to roll in. The kids look up confused. It wasn't supposed to storm today. "What's going on? A kid asks as the clouds begin to make a swirling motion.

"Children," A female voice echoes throughout the sky. The voice was dark and scary. "Why do you laugh and play? Why do you share what is belongs to you with the others?" Suddenly a woman appears out of the clouds; black hair with a greenish tint flowing all around her, eyes piercing red and pale white skin. She was wearing a long black dress and she had black smoke surrounding her.

"Come now child," The woman approached the kids and extended her hand to one of them. "Do you really want to share with the others? It is yours after all. Why not take it _all_ for yourself?" The woman touched the child and he was immediately enveloped in black smoke. When the smoke cleared the child began to act selfishly.

"This is my ball. Get your own." The boy grabbed the ball away from his friend whom he had been playing with and soon the entire park was covered with the black smoke and every kid there became selfish and greedy. The woman laughed and disappeared.

**The North Pole**

The guardians watched as yet another small section of North's giant globe turned black. It had done this once already and that was the reason North had called them all to the pole.

"Oh no," Tooth gasped as she watched the small area turn black. "Who could be doing this?"

Bunnymund hoped closer to the globe anger present on his face as he watched the last tiny golden light, which indicated a child, turned black. "Dunno, but when I get my hands on 'em they're gunna regret it." North stood staring at the globe, arms crossed and a scowl on his face not saying a word. Jack sat on North's desk, legs dangling while leaning forward on his staff.

Jack broke the silence that had built after the final light went black." It could it be Pitch?" Every head turned to him as if he'd said something obscene. "I mean, who else could it be, right?" Jack wasn't even sure it was pitch. They had defeated Pitch a year ago and even though he would most likely try again, it wouldn't be this soon after his defeat.

North walked over to Jack and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Pitch would not dare to fight back this soon after his defeat. Is probably something else going on now." Jack looked up at North then back to the globe.

"Why don't we talk to the man in the moon about this?" Bunny hoped over and pointed at the moon. "Surely he knows what's going on."

"Bunny is right; man in moon will know what to do." North and the others look up at the moon and the man in the moon already has an answer for them all. He tells them that their enemy is Greed, a selfish entity that turns everything she touches into darkness. "Well then old friend, what are we to do about this new enemy?" A beam of moonlight hits the floor and moves to a certain tile. The tile begins to open and out comes a blue crystal.

"What is that?" The curiosity in Jack was clear.

"That tells us who the new guardian will be." Tooth flies over to Jack excitement just waiting to burst from her.

"Wait," Jack holds up a hand while moonlight illuminates the crystal making it glow. "What's this about a new guardian? I'm the new guardian. We five took out Pitch Black, I'm sure we can take out Greed too."

"Is not so simple, Jack." North says as he crosses his arms. "Apparently, Manny thinks we will be needing help to take on new foe."

"Please don't be the bloody Groundhog. Please oh please not the Groundhog." Jack cracks a smile a Bunny who has his eyes squeezed shut, fingers and even ears crossed. The blue light above the crystal is slowly forming into the shape of a person. Finally it's finished. The guardians stare up at the figure that is to be the newest guardian of children everywhere. Jack slowly grinned as he gazed up at the

It was a girl, with short hair almost spikey at the ends, wearing a headband, a tank top, pleated skirt, leggings, and no shoes, with a bow in her. Jack knew who she was.

"It's the bloody Groundhog isn't it?" Jack turned to Bunny who still had his eyes squeezed shut.

"Nope, it's not the groundhog. It's," Bunny let out a sigh as Jack spoke. "It's Cupid."


	3. Chapter 3

I walked down the street kicking snow up with each step I took. It was late, the sun had gone down a while ago and streets light were now buzzing to life illuminating my path. As I walked past an alleyway I noticed a large shadow quickly dart in. I pulled out my bow, got and arrow ready, and quietly entered the alley.

As soon as I was in the alley I heard a familiar Australian voice speak, "Hey is that any way to greet a friend?"

I lowered my bow and raised an eyebrow. "Bunny?" I asked squinting into the darkness. "Is that you?" Then out of the shadows hops a rabbit the size of a kangaroo with bluish-grey fur. I smiled a wide toothy smile as my dear friend stood straight showing his full height.

"G'day mate!" He smiled as he twitched his nose like all rabbits do. I dropped my bow and tackle hugged him.

"Bunny! It's so good to see you!" He just barley caught me as I made contact with him. The force caused us to spin around a bit. "It's been so long, Bunny. I've really missed you." I say as I hug him tighter.

"Yeah," He hugs me back. "I've missed you too short stuff." He puts me back on the ground, and I just grin. I haven't seen Bunny in years so I'm overjoyed to see him now. "Wish I was here on happier circumstances." He frowns. I cocked my head and gave him a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" I ask backing up to where my bow was.

"I mean something's happened and the guardians need to see you." I picked up my bow and turned to look at him eyebrows raised. "That's why I'm here; to take you to the North Pole."

I smiled at Bunny and he smiled back. "Sorry you came all this way for nothing, Bunny." His eyes widened at my words. "But I'm not going." And with that I started walking away. Bunny immediately came after me grabbing my right forearm.

"What do ya mean you're not going? Of course you're coming, even if I have to force ya." He let go and I turned to face him.

"What is so important that the guardians need to see me? I haven't got the time. Valentine's Day is just around the corner and I am busy." I cross my arms over my chest. I am not going to the North Pole. It's not exactly because it's almost Valentine's Day, but because I feel uncomfortable around the guardians. I mean if it's just me and Bunny or one on one with any of the others I'm okay. But when their altogether, as the guardians, I just can't handle it very well. I feel left out. It reminds me that I'm alone and unwanted. And that no one believes in me.

"Look, Cue, we just need to talk to you alright? Now come on." He gestured for me to follow him but I just stood where I was. He turned back around, now with an annoyed look on his face. "Cue, I ain't got time for you to be stubborn." I turned my head to face away from him. The typical move I do when being stubborn.

"Is this about what happened in France? Cause it wasn't entirely my fault." I say as I turn my face to him. He gives me a questionable look and I realize that wasn't what this is about.

"What happened in France? Oh, never mind we gotta go. He tapped the ground with his right foot and a large hole appeared. He then pulled out a large red bag and started toward me. "I didn't what to have to do this but ya leave me no choice, mate." My eyes widen as he throws the bag over my head engulfing me in it. I screamed bloody murder as we started moving.

I was just kidnapped by the Easter Bunny.


	4. Chapter 4

Bunny tossed me -and the bag I'm in- out of the tunnel and I landed on the floor with a loud thud. I kicked and screamed the entire way here and I kept at it hoping that I would soon bust free of this sack I called my prison.

"Come on guys," I hear a voice say as I search for an opening. "Did you really have to be so mean to her? You weren't even this mean when you kidnapped me. And Bunny can't stand me." I hear footsteps approaching me. I get ready to attack. Even if they're my friends and I know they would never hurt me I'm still pretty ticked that they would shove me in a sack and kidnap me.

I hear more voices but I can't quite make out what they're saying. They must be further away than the other voice that I assume belongs to the feet I hear getting closer.

The footsteps stop and I see light. Someone was opening the bag. I launch my fist trough the opening and connect with an icy cold jaw. "Freedom!" I shout as I escape the sack. I search for my captor and find him standing behind North. "Bunny, you got a lot of nerve!" I yell as I stare him down.

They were all there; Santa Clause, Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, and Sandman. Each one of them had a shocked look on their face as they stared at me. No wait, not at me, but past me. I followed their eyes and was met by a pair of angry, icy blue orbs. There sitting on the floor by my feet was an angry boy about eighteen years old with snow white hair and icy blue eyes, Jack Frost. Then it dawned on me. That was who I punched when I escaped the bag.

"J-Jack, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you at the end of the bag. Are you okay?" I knelt down next to him as he held his jaw. He glared at me for what seemed like forever until he finally turned his head away.

"I haven't seen you in a year and this is how you greet me? Thanks a lot. I see how much I mean to you." I stood up and placed my hands on my hips as he spoke.

"Well I'm sorry Jack. I thought it was Bunny on the other end." That's right! It's Bunny I want to knock into next Tuesday. I turned back around and narrowed my eyes at the pooka then ran up to him. "Bunny! What's the big idea shoving me in a sack and hopping down your tunnels!? You could have killed me!" I was right in his face now and he looked terrified. "I should punch you right here and now."

Bunny gulped and stepped back as he put his hands up defensively. "Crikey! You usually love traveling through my tunnels."

"Not while I'm in a sack you over grown gerbil!" I raised my fist then lowered it when he flinched. I would never actually hurt Bunny. He's like my brother. Scaring him works just as well as hurting him though. Suddenly a voice booms throughout the room making me turn around.

It was North. I had almost forgotten where I was. "Cupid! Long time no see!" I smile happily as the giant man picks me up in a giant bear hug. Nicholas St. North also known as Santa Clause has always been like an uncle to me. He spoils me by giving me cookies but he's also the one who scolds me when I do something like messing with the yetis and elves or eating the egglets in Bunny's warren. That's probably why I'm here. I don't know what happened but it was probably me though. "You should not be staying away so long. How long as it been now? Ten, twenty, thirty tears?"

"I know North, I'm sorry. I've been meaning to come visit you but I keep getting sidetracked." He set me down and laughed just as I was tackled in a hug by a blur of green, yellow, and pink. Tooth.

The fairy held onto me as tightly as she could. "I've missed you so much Cue! You need to stop disappearing for so long I worry about you sweetie." I hugged her back and she finally released me from the hug. "How have you been? Taking good care of your teeth right?" As usual Tooth was surrounded by a few of her mini fairies who chirped and chittered happily as they saw me smile, showing Tooth my teeth. "That's my girl." She says as she inspects my pearly whites. Tooth is the Tooth Fairy in case you didn't know. She looked down when she felt a tug on her feathers. It was Sandy, the Sandman. He was frowning and he was pointing at me. "Sorry Sandy. I know you missed Cue too." Tooth says as she moves aside. Sandy then smiles and walks up to me and I bend down so that I was eye level with him.

"It's good to see you Sandy." I say as I hug the tiny fellow and he hugs me back. When he lets go he walks back to where the others are all gathered. Well, all of them except for Jack that is. He was still where I left him only now he was standing. He looked upset about something. Oh well, he's probably still upset about me punching him. "So what exactly did I do this time?" I ask as they all exchange glances. I must have done something really bad this time.

Tooth was the first to speak up. "You didn't do anything sweetie."

"That's right. For once you aren't in trouble." Bunny crossed his arms smiling proudly.

North was the next to speak. He stepped closer to me and clapped his big hands together. "Cupid, today is big day for you. Today you are guardian!" He throws his hands into the air as everyone else smiles and cheers.

Elves were playing music, the guardians were cheering, yetis were clapping, and I was panicking. I don't want to be a guardian. I can't be a guardian. Nobody believes in me and they never will. There was a time that I would be thrilled to be a guardian but after not anymore. The man in the moon has never done anything for me so why should I be one of his guardians? I looked around and everywhere I looked someone was cheering. Then I saw Jack. He was smiling at me. Ever since he became a guardian I haven't seen him. Until now. My heart was racing and before I even knew what I was doing I stomped my foot on the ground and screamed as loud as I could.


End file.
